History
by Fluter88
Summary: When war breaks out among the immortals Clio must find the leader of the rogue gods and rescue Aether.


Clio the muse of history smiled at the mortals around her and stepped unnoticed into their midst. Her long dark brown hair was curly and cascaded like a waterfall to her waist. Green eyes glittered behind brown jeweled sunglasses as she walked down the street in a floral strapless dress with tall brown braided wedges. She loved this form, it was so pretty and young. The only drawback was that this form was too young for alcohol legally, even though technically she was older than any mortal. Her heightened hearing quickly heard the footsteps behind her and she spun ready to bolt if there was danger. Instead she saw her sister Calliope, the muse of epic poetry.

"Fancy seeing you here, sister." Calliope said sarcastically with a smirk.

Clio glared at her sister and continued walking without answering.

"Fine Clio, you want the details?"

"Yes."

"There is a war and all of the immortals are being called to Olympus to defend the palace." Calliope whispered glancing around to make sure that no one else had heard her even though if a mortal had been as close to her as Clio was he wouldn't be able to hear, she was talking so quietly only an immortal could.

"Sister, please, just go help some poet write something great. You haven't really done much since Homer wrote the Iliad and the Odyssey."

"You laugh now, but you won't when Zeus calls you before him to discuss your punishment."

"I'm willing to risk Father's wrath. Is this conversation over because there is this book I found in the library yesterday that intrigued me and I have been reading it but I don't have a way to check it out so I have to read it there." Clio began to walk away but Calliope grabbed her arm and held it tightly.

"You always were his favorite, but the rest of us have to help, so you do too!"

"Would you really wear that into battle?" Clio motioned at Calliope's skintight spaghetti strap silver shirt, jean shorts, and silver stilettos.

"Mortals. If I had come in full armor they would get a tad bit suspicious. Did you think of that? And it's just a meeting to discuss the war."

"Fine, I'll come."

A moment later they were standing in the great hall beside the long table. At one end in a solid gold throne much larger than the others sat Zeus, across from him at the other end sat his wife, Hera in a throne that was much smaller than her husband's but still big.  
All heads turned to see the new arrivals but Clio's eyes were on the one person who hadn't turned when they entered.

"Calliope, you never told me that Aether was involved!"

"I know, I know. You had a painful experience with him, but he is extremely important and so are you. We need both of you to win this war.

"Fine, but he is in my spot."

"Just sit somewhere else." Calliope pleaded as she sat in her own seat, her colorful robes rustling. "Please."

Clio scanned the room but found that the only remaining seat was right next to Aether.

"Of course," she muttered bitterly, "This is the last seat. The one everyone left for me."

"Aether, would you continue." Zeus thundered, his words echoing throughout the hall, glaring at Clio. He had obviously heard her mutterings.

"Well, I overheard my father talking with Dolos. They, mostly Dolos actually, were talking about overthrowing you. And soon."

Zeus slammed his hand into the table, breaking it in a single blow. Hera sighed and waved her hand to repair the damage done by her husband.

"What else did you hear during this conversation Aether?" she said calmly while Zeus struggled to control his violent anger.  
become king of the gods."

"Young one, are you aware of Dolos' specialty?" Zeus asked seethingly. "He is able to convince people of what isn't true. He can trick them into thinking what he wants them to. Do you know that?"

"Of course I do, sir."

"Good," Zeus said calming down, "Because I believe that is what he is doing to your father. And when he says your father will be king of the gods, he will be controlling him."

"I had actually been suspecting that. When I saw that my father was affected so quickly by Dolos' words about revolt against you when for so long he had supported you, I guessed foul play."

"Very good. I shall look into it and have others do the same as well. Hermes, take messages to our allies. We must be ready for a war, I believe that it will get that far if Dolos is involved."

Hermes nodded to his father and disappeared.

"Athena, Artemis, and Ares, patrol the border. Take a few of your siblings with you. The rest of you, prepare yourself to fight.

Most of the remaining immortals disappeared leaving only Zeus, Calliope, Aether, and Clio in the hall at the long table.

"My daughters, you are to take care of our guest." he nodded to them and disappeared.

Clio glared at the empty space her father had just occupied. She had no desire to be the one helping with Aether. She would rather throw him to Cerberus, her uncle's three-headed dog.

"Come with me. I'll show you to your rooms. And please, if you have a question, go to Calliope because if you come to me it's more likely that I'll just punch you." Clio said as she led Aether down the hall, trying to ignore the way she felt just because he was watching her with his gorgeous emerald green eyes.

Her dark blue robes rustled as she moved and the floor felt good on her bare feet. When they reached Aether's rooms she dared to glance at him, but had to quickly look away to avoid giving herself away.

"Don't do that, Clio." he murmured.

"Don't do what?"

Aether didn't respond verbally but wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other he gently caressed her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. Clio kissed back, throwing her arms around his neck before breaking the kiss. She lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Oh." she said softly, "Don't act like I didn't want to do that."

Aether laughed and put both arms around Clio's waist, holding her close to him.

"I should probably go." Clio said pulling from his grip, but she held her hand against his cheek. "If you need anything, I'll help."

"Goodnight my sweet muse."

She kissed him quickly before walking happily down the hall, a walk which looked to anyone who was watching her to be an intricate dance as beautiful as any waltz.


End file.
